We are using solid Phase Synthesis to produce varied hybrid analogs of antibiotic peptides, utilizing D & L amino acids for the purpose of (I) Potentiating the antibiotic effect (II) Decreasing the susceptibility of these peptides to circulating peptidase digestion. (III) Elucidating the nature of the peptide-cell wall & peptide-peptide interactions. Cont..